Kuroko no Twitter
by Okki
Summary: HIATUS! Wew, ternyata mereka juga punya dan bisa main twitter. Open request buat topik chapter selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kuroko no Twitter**  
Genre(s): **Parody/Humor  
**Rate: **T  
**Note: **Timeline yang digunakan adalah timelinenya kuroko. Tweets teratas adalah tweets terbaru, sama seperti twitter yang asli.  
Terus maaf kalau OOC :'3 saya itu manusia, manusia yang susah buat ngebuat karakter dari manga orang biar nggak OOC. Maafkan juga kalo ada typo, abis mata saya agak burem kalo liat layar laptop -; Susah baca jadinya /periksa mata sana/  
**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Twitter created by Jack Dorsey, Noah Glass, Evan Williams, Biz Stone [_source: Wikipedia_]

…

* * *

Home || Connect || Discover

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Exit.

2s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
Semuanya— FOKUS KE LATIHAN! Berhenti main twitter, atau… twitter kalian akan ku _heck_dan setelah tanding besok kalian harus pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. ^◡^

4s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko** rikoach**  
Kenapa kau harus mengingatkan tentang hal ini? —◡—;; RT **teppei_** Hyuga memang kapten yang baik. Lalu, kalau Kuroko tidak ikut latihan hari ini…pertandingan besok bagaimana?

6s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Koganei Shinji **koga_w**  
–w– RT **teppei_** Hyuga memang kapten yang baik. Lalu, kalau Kuroko tidak ikut latihan hari ini…pertandingan besok bagaimana?

6s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kiyoshi Teppei **teppei_**  
Hyuga memang kapten yang baik. Lalu, kalau Kuroko tidak ikut latihan hari ini…pertandingan besok bagaimana?

8s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
**Captain4 rikoach** Terimakasih banyak /bow

11s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Teppei **Captain4**  
Baiklah, karena Tetsuya #2 adalah bagian dari tim kita, aku mengizinkannya juga…RT **rikoach Kuroko11** Captain4 Baiklah kalau begitu…kau boleh

16s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
**Kuroko11 Captain4** Baiklah kalau begitu…kau boleh tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini :)

21s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
**Captain4 rikoach** Aku serius. Tetsuya #2 sakit. Jadi aku membawanya ke dokter hewan.

27s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
**Kuroko11** Kau sakit?

31s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
Jangan membuat alasan! RT **Kuroko11** /Maaf, hari ini aku sedang pergi ke dokter./ Aku tidak bisa ikut latihan RT **rikoach Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau dimana? Latihan

31s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
/Maaf, hari ini aku sedang pergi ke dokter./ Aku tidak ikut latihan. RT **rikoach** **Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau dimana? Latihan sudah dimulai daritadi!

35s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Oh, okay. Tentu aku tidak akan kalah. RT **aceAomine** Hm, Tetsu. Aku akan menonton pertandinganmu besok. Dan kuharap kau tidak kalah.

39s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
**Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau dimana? Latihan sudah dimulai daritadi!

43s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
RT **Izuzu05** /sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

48s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Test.

52s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian. RT **koga_w** Kenapa yang seniornya hanya aku, Tsuchida dan Mito saja yang latihan? 'w'

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Koganei Shinji** koga_w**  
Kenapa yang seniornya hanya aku, Tsuchida dan Mito saja yang latihan? 'w'

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
KEMBALI LATIHAN SANA! TADI AKU SALAH RETWEET! RT **Izuzu05** Tak kusangka Hyuga mengakuinya, pfft—

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kiyoshi Teppei** teppei_**  
RT **rikoach** RT **Izuzu05** Tak kusangka Hyuga mengakuinya, pfft—

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
RT **Izuzu05** Tak kusangka Hyuga mengakuinya, pfft—

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
Tak kusangka Hyuga mengakuinya, pfft—

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
/sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

3m. Retweeted by Hyuga Junpei

Kagami Taiga **NihonNO1**  
Hm. Baiklah, kembali latihan!

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kagami Taiga **NihonNO1**  
Pffft— RT **Izuzu05** /sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
/sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

3m. Retweeted by Koganei Shinji

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
/sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

3m. Retweeted by Kiyoshi Teppei

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
/sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

3m. Retweeted by Aida Riko

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
/sigh/ Sepertinya Hyuga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengetik tweet tanpa capslok.

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
**teppei_** SEDANG APA DI SANA, IDIOT! CEPAT! LATIHAN SUDAH DIMULAI DARITADI! DASAR BODOH!

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kagami Taiga **NihonNO1**  
Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar, Kapten. RT **Captain4** Kau sendiri kenapa ikut-ikutan, HA!? RT **NihonNO1** Daritadi aku sudah mencetak 10 angka yang lainnya malah

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kiyoshi Teppei **teppei_**  
**Captain4** Aku? Aku ada di ruang ganti. Kenapa?

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
Kau sendiri kenapa ikut-ikutan, HA!? RT **NihonNO1** Daritadi aku sudah mencetak 10 angka yang lainnya malah main twitter.

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kagami Taiga **NihonNO1**  
Daritadi aku sudah mencetak 10 angka yang lainnya malah main twitter -_-

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
**teppei_** Bu-BUKAN BEGITU BODOH! Omong-omong, KAU ADA DIMANA? KAU JUGA INGIN MEN_SKIP_LATIHAN YA!

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kiyoshi Teppei **teppei_**  
Wah, Hyuga sepertinya kau semangat sekali untuk latihan ya~RT **Captain4** Sudahlah mulai saja latihan tanpa dia…hah… RT **rikoach Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau ada dimana?

4m minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
**Captain4 Kuroko11 Izuzu05** Izuki-kun benar. Hari ini kita kan latihan sekaligus mengatur strategi untuk tanding besok!

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Izuki Shun **Izuzu05**  
Tidak bisa begitu Hyuga /swt RT **Captain4** Sudahlah mulai saja latihan tanpa dia…hah… RT **rikoach Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau ada dimana? Hari ini ada latihan.

5m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Hyuga Junpei **Captain4**  
Sudahlah mulai saja latihan tanpa dia…hah… RT **rikoach Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau ada dimana? Hari ini ada latihan.

5m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aida Riko **rikoach**  
**Kuroko11** Kuroko-kun, kau ada dimana? Latihan sudah mau dimulai.

6m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

* * *

Loading more tweets…

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa ngeshare fic di fandom ini :"3

Ya, fanfic model-model begini emang udah ada di fandom-fandom sebelah, yang satu di fandom abang Hibari tercinta /slapped/ _**Katekyo Hitman Retweet!** by_ **Nasaka** sama di fandom mas Hiruma yang sadis itu /shot/_** at es21HUTHUT **by_ **gyucchi**. Ada lagi nggak sih yang bikin fanfic model-model begini? ._. Kalo di fandom ini sih, saya udah observasi /halah/ kalo fanfic yang model-model gini belom ada .-. Tapi kalo udah ada, nanti saya apus kok, tenang aja.

Maaf kalau lawakannya kurang lucu. Abis otak saya mikirin lawakannya kayak begini, mau diapain lagi coba?

**Review?  
****Oh well, you may request the topic for the next chapter too, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kuroko no Twitter**  
Genre(s): **Parody/Humor  
**Rate: **T  
**Note: **Cara baca fic ini udah ku kasih tau di chapter awal! Karena males, ngetik waktu, waktunya hampir copas semua dari chap 1 MUAHAHAHA /buagh/. Maaf, di sini Akashi munculnya cuma dikit, dia cuma mantengin TL doang u_u (?) Terus maaf kalau OOC, atau nggak jelas gitu ceritanya- -; Bingung tau, ngubah pikiran jadi ketikan...  
**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Twitter created by** Jack Dorsey, Noah Glass, Evan Williams, Biz Stone [_source: Wikipedia_]

…

* * *

Home || Connect || Discover

* * *

Momoi Satsuki **momoki**  
Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun mesum! RT **Kuroko11 **Itu benar, Akashi-kun RT **redakashi **Timeline terkesan ambigu.

2s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Akashi Seijirou **redakashi**  
Tentu saja, aku ini jenius. Jenius selalu benar. RT **Kuroko11 **Itu benar, Akashi-kun RT **redakashi **Aku baru sadar. Timeline terkesan ambigu.

4s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Itu benar, Akashi-kun RT **redakashi **Aku baru sadar. Timeline terkesan ambigu.

6s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Akashi Seijirou **redakashi  
**Aku baru sadar. Timeline terkesan ambigu.

6s. Reply. Retweet. Retweeted 50 times. Favourite.

Murasakibara Atsushi **snackchi_n  
Kuroko11 luckynohito **Sudah kubilang, momogiku itu limited edition. /swt

8s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise  
redakashi **Iya memang… T_T /cries

11s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Memang ada ya? ._. RT **luckynohito **Tidak bisa, Mido-chin. Momogiku yang diinjek itu limted edition. Coba saja kau bayangkan, kapan lagi ada momogi yang rasanya campuran dari sebelas buah tropis begitu?

16s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Tinggal buka baju lalu pinjam baju temanmu saja repot /lempar bola/ RT **kikise AceAomine** Ugh, Aominecchi, kan tadi aku juga sudah bilang. Aku tidak bawa baju gentian /head bang/

19m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise  
AceAomine **Ugh, Aominecchi, kan tadi aku juga sudah bilang. Aku tidak bawa baju gantian /head bang/

21s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise**  
Aku dulu kuat main sama Aominecchi sampai malam. RT **AceAomine Kuroko11 momoki **Aku sih main sampai jam berapa saja kuat. Asalkan dia yang kuajak main juga kuat. /mengingat-ingat sewaktu SMP/

25s. Reply. Retweet. Retweeted 20 times. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine  
Kuroko11 momoki **Aku sih main sampai jam berapa saja kuat. Asalkan dia yang kuajak main juga kuat. /mengingat-ingat sewaktu SMP/

27s. Reply. Retweet. Retweeted 15 times. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine**  
Sudah kubilang, buka bajumu. RT **kikise** Hah bodoh, untuk kedua kalinya. Colanya kukocok lagi… TwT Bajuku jadi tambah basah.

31s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Murasakibara Atsushi **snackchi_n  
luckynohito **Tidak bisa, Mido-chin. Momogiku yang diinjek itu limted edition. Coba saja kau bayangkan, kapan lagi ada momogi yang rasanya campuran dari sebelas buah tropis begitu?

31s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Momoi Satsuki **momoki**  
Bukannya Dai-chan mainnya paling lama sampai jam sembilan malam, ya? RT **Kuroko11** **AceAomine **Tepat sekali. Aku kan tak seperti Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sewaktu SMP. Main dari siang sampai pagi pun kuat ' '

35s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Akashi Seijirou **redakashi  
**Kau ini seperti bocah saja, Ryouta. RT **kikise** Hah bodoh, untuk kedua kalinya. Colanya kukocok lagi… TwT Bajuku jadi tambah basah.

39s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise**  
Hah bodoh, untuk kedua kalinya. Colanya kukocok lagi… TwT Bajuku jadi tambah basah.

43s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Midorima Shintaro **luckynohito  
snackchi_n **Kalau begitu kau beli saja lagi.

48s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
**AceAomine **Tepat sekali. Aku kan tak seperti Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sewaktu SMP. Main dari siang sampai pagi pun kuat ' '

52s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Murasakibara Atsushi **snackchi_n  
luckynohito **Cadangan? Aku hanya punya satu saja, Mido-chin~

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine**  
Panas tau... RT **momoki **Hari ini Dai-chan payah sekali. Baru lima belas menit saja sudah menyerah /merengut/

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Akashi Seijiro **redakashi  
**Siapa pun pasti tahu, kalau lobster itu susah digunting. Dasar internet bodoh. /lempar laptop/

1m. Reply. Retweet. Retweeted 6 times. Favourite. 3 favourited.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11  
NihonNO1 **Kemarinkan kita tidak jadi main sampai malam, Kagami-kun. Gara-gara ketauan Kapten. Kita jadi disuruh pulang cepat, dan lanjut main setelah latihan besok.

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Midorama Shintaro **luckynohito  
**Hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu. Makadari itu, lebih baik kau sediakan cadangan terlebih dahulu. RT **snackchi_n **Momogiku diinjek.

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise  
**Aku tidak bawa baju gantian lagi T_T RT **AceAomine** Kau buka saja bajumu kalau begitu. Begitu saja susah! RT **kikise **Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kagami Taiga **NihonNO1  
**Bukannya sudah dari kemarin, ya? RT **Kuroko11 **Hari ini Kagami-kun semangat sekali, sampai-sampai mengajakku main sampai malam.

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Murasakibara Atsushi **snackchi_n  
**Momogi ku diinjek.

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine**  
Heh, paling-paling kau tahannya hanya sampai sore saja (n) RT **Kuroko11 **Hari ini Kagami-kun semangat sekali, sampai-sampai mengajakku main sampai malam.

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Momoi Satsuki **momoki  
**Hari ini Dai-chan payah sekali. Baru lima belas menit saja sudah menyerah 3

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine**  
Kau buka saja bajumu kalau begitu. Begitu saja susah! RT **kikise **Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Aomine Daiki **AceAomine  
**Jepang panas…

3m. Reply. Retweet. Retweeted 5 times. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise  
Kuroko11 **Aku tidak sengaja mengocoknya, Kurokocchi.

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Midorima Shintaro **luckynohito**  
**kikise **Justru kalau kau mengocoknya kaptenmu itu malah akan marah, Bodoh.

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11**  
Harusnya kau tidak usah mengocoknya, Kise-kun… RT **kikise **Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…sekarang bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kuroko Tetsuya **Kuroko11  
**Hari ini Kagami-kun semangat sekali, sampai-sampai mengajakku main sampai malam.

4m minutes ago. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise**  
Nanti senpai malah marah padaku T^T RT **luckynohito** Kalau begitu kau langsung tekan saja. RT **kikise **Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

4m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Midorima Shintaro **luckynohito**  
Kalau begitu kau langsung tekan saja. RT **kikise **Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

5m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Midorima Shintaro **luckynohito  
**Item keberuntungan untuk Cancer hari ini adalah kacamata dengan frame berwarna pink.

5m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Kise Ryouta **kikise  
**Ku kocok malah keluar busa banyak…bajuku jadi basah begini kan!

6m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

* * *

Loading more tweets…

* * *

**Notes: **Gimana? Saya failed bikin tema yang 'ambigu', kan? Alhamdulillah kalo failed. Berarti saya nggak mesum-mesum amat... /PD /KICKED/ Terus-terus, ini jelas nggak? Kalo nggak maaf.../bow/ Oh ya, ada yang minat buatin cover buat fic ini? o u o Kalo mau, bilang saya, ya! Nah, akhir kata, tolong di **review**!

**P.S: **Kalau misalnya kalian ninggalin review. Selipin uname twitter kalian, plus, hal yang mau kalian mention. Jangan lupa kasih tau, kalian itu mau ngemention siapa..


End file.
